


N4MES

by Blitzqueen



Category: Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers: Prime
Genre: 4, Define, Gen, Names, boredom got the better of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzqueen/pseuds/Blitzqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four names belonging to a single mech; but what could they possibly mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	N4MES

_Icy /ˈīsē/_ (adjective) _: Covered with or consisting of ice; very cold._

            The word icy can be used in multiple contexts: “The road outside is icy”, “there is an icy chill to the air”, “he spoke with an icy, malicious tone”. It is a word that never means good will; a word used to describe the tone of voice of those who think them higher than another. It is used to describe dangerous weather conditions that can kill.

            The word is never used in good context.

            It is such a simple word; three short letters. Yet, when it leaves one’s tongue, it sounds as if it is being hissed in anger between clenched teeth. It is a cruel and bitter word that others attempt to avoid at all costs. It is a word that can only ever mean malice, death, anger.

            So when it belongs to one as a name who is truly a kind soul, what are they to do other than to slowly turn into exactly what their name means?

_Hothead /ˈhätˌhed/ (_ noun) _: A person who is impetuous or easily becomes angry and violent._

            A word used for only the most violent of people; those people who will lash out as soon as their temper has been so much as barely tested. It is a word reserved for someone who no one wishes to be around, for someone who growls, shouts, makes white-knuckle fists. It is a word used for a dangerous person, sometimes a murderer.

            It is a word used in mockery and never means anything good for which it is directed towards.

            It is a word that is almost…childish, really. But it is also used so often as an insult. It is an angry word, a word that simply brings whoever holds such a nickname to grow even more violent. It is a word that means fury, a word that is sure to bring one’s wrath down upon the caller.

            But when this name belongs to someone who, deep down, is terrified of what is around them and what may happen to them, the reason for their ,hotheaded’ behaviors begin to come clear.

_Random /ˈrandəm/_ (adjective) _: Made, done, happening, or chosen without method or conscious decision; odd, unusual, or unexpected._

Random… So often is it used as a fun word; used to describe how a best friend can sometimes act. A word used to describe how one came by an unknown answer on a test, or for that hyperactive cat one either loves or hates to be around. It is used to explain a fun surprise, or how to decide on something from a given list.

            It is a word that can be both good and bad.

            This word rolls off the tongue so easily; can be said with so much cheer and a smile on the speaker’s face. It can be said with a laugh rolling forth from the back of the throat, with shoulders shaking with laughter. When one is called this, it is never a bad thing; it means they are fun and unpredictable.

            But when this word belongs to a madman always happy to bloody his hands as a name, only bad things can accompany the name-bearer.

Now, is it at all possible to use these three words within the same context?

Why, it certainly is…

_Blitzwing /blits-wiNG/_ (noun) _: A DeceptiCon Triple-Changer in the possession of four names who has lost his mind._


End file.
